


The Feeling

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Piercings, Smoking, Tattoos, Understanding, feels Right, spanish/french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: One of them was bad depressed.Someone heeled him.Only real friends stayFuture unknown but exciting





	1. Feels right and a crush that´s not returned

Since i was a kid my dad told to do whatever felt right to me and my mom was like "Harry your gut is always right" so i say and do what i feel.  
On my 13 birthday i told my patents i wanted a tattoo and a piercing and they asked me what kind tattoo and where with the piercing and i said my tongue and birth date on my foot.  
An hour later i had them made and i love them though my foot is sore and my tongue is swollen but i don´t care.  
Because of the way i was raised i wasen´t that good at making friends but i made a few and that´s something at least and some of the kids i was in preschool with we started at the same school´s but that wasen´t till i felt the need to throw myself in the books and i became to smart to be in the class.  
I was taking out of the school and into high school the class i came in was full of older girls and boys but i kinda like it and especially when i saw a boy who was the most beautiful boy i´d ever put my eyes on and his name is Louis Tomlinson someone i had to know no matter what.  
To my luck i got a seat next to him and he looked at me kinda like brat go back to kindergarten where you belong but it only made me wanna know him even more and he looked away when i smiled at him.  
When the last year of high school came around i´m 16 and Louis is 19 and today we are friends and he´s like me in many ways we both do and say what feels right.  
When i began in his class i´d notice right away he does what feels right to him just like i do and when he notice it as well his first word to me was your cool lets hand.  
He seem tough to handle but he´s not he´s super sweet and he´s just as smart as i am.  
We´ll not friends like his friends with his other friends we do other things to with or without his friends is with us they are not my friends and i´m not their friend.  
When i say things i mean kissing and dating things but we are not dating it just feel good.  
He even gave me a nickname he call´s me Haz and i began to call him Boo at least that´s one of the things we call eachother;).  
Some of Louis´s friends asked him isn´t it tough to always follow the feeling you get, he said no it feels way to good because it make you feel free, just how i would have said it.

6 months left of high school and then college.  
You got that right Tyler it´s gonna be great, Louis said.  
Lou come with me a sec, Dylan said.  
Okay Haz move a bit, he said as i did.

What´s up.  
Why is that brat always handing out with us.  
C´mon you still on that.  
Yeah why can´t he find friend we don´t know and why are you kissing and stuff with him.  
You guys are not friends with him or him with you guys and he make me feel good.  
Lou you can get every girl here but you choose him he´s a fucking fagot.  
Why the fuck would i get a girl when i can get what i need from him and he make me feel good and call him fagot again.  
Okay fine just promise me you won´t let him turn you into one.  
Lets just go back.

Louis sat down up against the tree again and me up against him again.  
I love satting up against him it feels really good and one of his gal pals Jennifer gave me her evil eye like always maybe because she likes him but i don´t care he´s my Boo.  
Tyler which college did you apply to, Dylan asks.  
Yale what about you Dylan, he smile.  
Me to Yale has great sports teams, he says.  
What about you kid, Jennifer asks.  
I´m not a kid Jennifer and it isn´t any of your damn business, i told her off.  
Louis you.  
Oxford is the one for me you Jenni.  
University of california, she smile at him as he kissed my forehead.  
Then he whispered in my ear Oxford and i nodded with a smile, Louis and i had talked much about oxford and we both actually want to go there and we both got in.  
I´m also the only one in Louis "crew" his family likes his mother says i´m good for him i bring something out of him i just think it´s because we both do whatever we feel but i like his family back.  
Mi amor classes soon, i said as i played angry birds on my iphone.  
I know mon amour we still have 5 minutes so how about a smoke.  
I ran out Boo ask one of your friends.  
Tyler can i own you to till tomorrow.  
Sure here, he said and gave Louis to and he gave me one.  
I took my lighter and light mine up then gave it to Boo who gave me his and did the same and we enjoyed them till we have to get to class.

After school ended i went to my car and waited for Boo he drives with me till he get his car back from the mechanic, for some reason Jennifer came over to me with a weird look on her face.  
Harry, she says in a harsh tone.  
What.  
Stay away from Louis okay are you so blind.  
No i see very well thank you, i said.  
You know what i mean.  
I really don´t.  
Fine let me cut it out for you can´t you see he likes me and i like him and your just a bug in the way.  
If he likes you why did he kiss me while you were looking at it.  
Sweet stupid little kid that was only because he let you on nohing more.  
Whatever there make you feel batter then answer me this why haven´t he looked twice at you since i came in the picture.  
Why he em he....  
See your in the way you just don´t know it yet sweetheart.  
You brat, she said.  
Hey i can handal being a brat but can you handal being the one with the crush there will never happen.  
He has a crush on me to just fyi, she told.  
Okay so while i´m sucking his dick what are you doing.  
Like he would let a kid like you suck him off now you make me laugh.  
If you don´t believe me why don´t you ask him he´s coming over now.  
She turned her heard to look at him.  
Hi you ready mon amour.  
Yeah almost mi amor but Jennifer wants to asks you something right Jennifer.  
Right yes Louis when were the last time someone sucked you off.  
Last night but why, he asks her with a weird face.  
Just curious that´s all and who, she asks.  
If you really must know and i know you must Haz did, he says.  
What he´s a kid.  
Your only a year older then him so easy now and tell the others to stop with the kid shit or else.

She just stood there while Louis and i got into my car and drove of to a store so we could get a few packs of smokes each then home to me.  
In school we share smokes but at home we don´t unless home with one another.  
When we got there we said hi to my parents they like Louis just like he´s family likes me, then to my room.  
We lay down in my bed talking a bit his head on my pillows and my head on his stomach.  
Boo if it comes to it with you choose between me and your friends go with your friends.  
Now why would i not pick you Haz.  
You have no reason to pick me do you, i asks.  
Your my mon amour Haz, he smile at me.  
And your my mi amor but they have been your friends for years before i came into your life, i said.  
I know but i feel batter when your around me and don´t worry it won´t happen.  
How do you know Boo.  
Secrets haz there is a lot of secrets i keep for them but i would never blackmail never.  
Good because i woulden´t feel good being around a blackmailer, i said.  
I´m not that kind of person so good thing.  
I know i´m not friends with them but would you tell me.  
No Haz i woulden´t but i would like a smoke and i know you would to, he smirk.  
You think you know me so well don´t you.  
Don´t i.  
Yes, i said simple and he gave a little laugh.  
I took to smokes gave Louis one and we ligth em up.  
I turned on some music my album wild dances by Ruslana i really like her music.  
Ohh i love that song wild dances, he says loud.  
Me to Boo but easy now.  
Okay hey lets get our homework done.  
I agreed we took our books and began, since we´ll both smart it only took us hafe an hour to do our homework.

As we listen to music we began to kiss and not long after tongue was involved in our mouths i love the test of him and the way we kiss we know how the other one like it so it´s good for us both.  
As we snog we were turned crazy on i could feel his hard dick against mine, not long after he broke it.  
Haz babe i need your mouth around my hard dick.  
I took his jeans and underwear off and began to suck him off.

As i´d that another place in town people was talking.  
I hate that brat.  
Jenni easy we´ll get him away from Louis.  
Or maybe you to should begin to use your brains, Zayn said.  
What do you mean, Tyler asks.  
Jennifer and Tyler what happen the last time Louis got attached to someone, Zayn said.  
He got really bad depressed after Ed left for the us.  
He did and when did he finally got out of it and back to his old self again.  
The time Harry began in the class, Jennifer roll her eyes.  
Yeah i´m not saying i like Harry very much but i am thankful to him he gave us Louis back.  
Fine we get the ponit, Tyler said.  
Look have you guys ever seen Louis this happy ever cause i haven´t not even when Ed was here, Zayn told them.  
Everyone looked at eachother and shake their heads.  
Then who cares and it´s not like they love eachother they are just close that´s all.  
Yeah but it´s dosen´t help when someone has a crush.  
Jennifer please your crush has been forever and when has Louis ever shown interest in it, Dylan said.  
He has a point Jenni and in 6 months we´ll all be leaving and who knows when we´ll see eachother again, Zayn told.  
Don´t make it sound like we´ll only friends now and not in the future Zayn, Dylan said.  
Sorry but i´m begin real we know nothing about what will happen so lets us be on good terms and that also goes with Harry.  
Zayn tell your kidding.  
I´m not Tyler be nice okay Because if it comes to it where Louis feel he has to choose between his friends and Harry who do you really think he´ll choos.  
The kid i mean Harry.  
Dylan´s right and so will i Louis´s my best friend and Harry may not be my friend but he´s not an unfriend either, Zayn told them.  
Fine and since we are speaking about them what do you guys think they are doing, Tyler says.  
Fucking that´s not a hard one.  
Zayn don´t say that, Jennifer said.

 

Boo i´m really sore now.  
Babe that´s understandable my dick was in you 4 times.  
So your not sore baby.  
No i´m in pain my dick hurts really badly.  
Coming 4 times do that babe, i kissed him.  
No shit but it was good and worth it mon amour.  
It was mi amor but no more sex today.  
Don´t worry we also have tomorrow and everyday.  
Right and Boo do you even know Jennifer has a crush on you, i asks.  
Yes her crush has been there pretty much since we met but i don´t like her that way she just like to think i do.  
Maybe you should tell her Boo.  
I tried a few many times but she won´t listen so i just let it be.  
Boo what are we doing.  
What do you mean mon amour, Louis asks as he took to smokes.  
I mean are we friends or lovers what, i asks as i took one and ligth em up.  
I don´t think we are friends i don´t sleep like this with friends.  
So love´s.  
Haz do you really need to call it anything you should know what we are already.  
Right.

I´m not sure what we are but it´s clear as crystal Boo´s sure, i mean i have had a crush on him since we began to hand out a week after i began in his class 2 years and 6 months ago.

I have no idea what´s going on lately but the last few week Louis´s friends haven´t called me a brat or a kid and i have to say i like that, Zayn even said he´s try to be friends with me but i think it´s because of Louis.  
Sometimes after school we hang out in the park, normally when we´ll there i just sit against Louis playing on my hpone while they talk and smoke of course i smoke with them.

Harry come with me a minute.  
Okay Zayn.

We walked a bit so the others couldn´t hear us.  
What going on Zayn.  
I don´t know if Louis told you this but before you started in our class Louis was in a bad depression and was a long while but after you started something happen and he began to get back to his old self, Zayn told me.  
Zayn he told already but thanks i know what you trying to do But i know already i know everything, i said.  
He really did tell you.  
Of course he did not long after i began to hang out with ya all he took me aside and told me everytihng.  
I wonder why.  
It felt right for him to tell me and we both do what feels right to us you know that.  
Yeah we all know and lets get back to the others.

We did, i sat down again against Louis and he kissed my forehard as he smile and i smile up to him.  
I hate to think this but i can´t help it in 5 months we won´t be hanging out anymore.  
Jenni would you just focus on now instead of the future god damn it, Dylan said.  
Can´t help it but fine i´ll try.  
Mon amour can i have a smok.  
You just had one mi amor.  
I know, he smirk at me.  
I took the box from my pocket and gave him one and took one myself then light em up.  
Lou what is it Harry does that make him the best blows you get.  
He has a tongue piercing and the piercing feel amazing against my dick why Tyler.  
Just wondering that´s all.  
Okay what is it with you guys asking about my dick c´mon tell me i will like to know.  
All his friends just look at one another like how the hell are we gonna get out of this one.  
Boo who cares let em ask all they want if it make they day, i said.  
Your right Haz what the hell.  
Jennifer Dylan and Tyler looked at me and said without words thank you and i just nodded.

I have no idea what´s going on with me the last few nights i been having troubles sleeping, i got out off bed took my clothes on and went for a walk in a hope it would get me sleepy.  
I walked down a street and i could hear voices and one of them is Louis and the other one is Jennifer i wonder what they are doing out this time at night.  
I got closer i didn´t want to ear drop but something didn´t felt right.  
Jenni just drop it for shit sake.  
No i won´t why always Harry and not me when you know my feelings for you.  
It feels right with him and i never had those kind of feelings for you and you know that.  
Him or me Louis choose i don´t want to be a friend anymore.  
Him.  
WHAT are you shitting me, she said mad.  
You want me to choose between you and Haz it´ll always be Haz, he says sweet.  
You want a fagot like him instead of a woman like me, she says loud.  
Your not a woman or a girl right now your a brat who can´t get her way and fagot him again or else, he said mad.  
Or else what Louis he is a fucking fagot.  
Delete my number and friendship and on my way home i´ll delete you on facebook this friendship here is over i don´t ever want to talk or anything with you again.  
Louis, she called after him.

He walked around the corner and saw me.  
Haz.  
Hi Boo.  
Did you, he asks as i nodded.  
I didn´t mean to eat drop.  
It okay mon amour don´t worry but what are you doing out off bed at this hour.  
Couldn´t sleep so i went for a walk and i heard voices what about you mi amor.  
Jennifer texted she wanted to meet up here and yeah c´mon i´ll walk you home Haz, he smile.  
Your not mad at me, i asks as we walked.  
Never at you babe your my mon amour.  
Your my mi amor.

As he walked me home we had a smok and talked about things there has no meaning and he delete her number and on facebook.  
Then we got to my house and he was about to walk home.  
Stay Boo.  
What.  
Stay the night.  
Haz.  
Please Boo it´s late and my bed is right inside.  
Okay, he smile.

We got into my room and out of our clothes and into my bed.  
Boo what if you lose all your friends because of me.  
Then they are not real friends Haz and you make me feel like one no else business, he kissed me forehard.  
The same way as Ed did or better, i look at him.  
Better the depression i was in after he left you made it go away it´s like he was never here.  
The things we do did you do the same with him.  
No i didn´t he was my number one friend or so i thought but the day you walked in our class my eyes was just no you right away and i can´t look away from you.  
So i´m like a drug, i asks.  
The best kind the depression i was in i was in it for 2 years but the day i saw you i began to heel i´m attached to you and has been pretty much since the day i saw you.  
Really Boo.  
Really really but now lets get some sleep.

We cuddle into eachother more then we already were but we just lay their looking deep into eachother eyes it is something we´ll very good at just getting lost into eachother god te amo this boy so much it´s spanish for i love you.  
Doing the night Louis thought i was asleep when he said je t´aime which means i love you in french, i really wanna smile but i can´t he think i´m sleeping, we do say my love to eachother all the time on spanish and french but never the 3 words even though we both feel it there is just no need to say it.

Doing last few months Dylan and Tyler left the "crew" they wanted to hang out with Jennifer instead but hey who cares as Louis said who need fake friends, the only one who was his real friend is Zayn, he actually told me he´ll like to be friends and not unfriends whatever that means.  
Louis wasen´t even surprised when Dylan and Tyler left like he knew they would in a matter of time.  
None of us speaks about college most like because there is no reason to.  
Whatever happen happens.


	2. A new pleace and new friends

Doing they last exams Boo Zayn and i studied together, Zayn´s not as smart as Boo and i but hey friends are there to help, and as we studied Zayn also told us he got in with Oxford.  
So we decided to get an apartment together where we get there.  
All 3 of us got A´s in our exams and were happy all the hard work payed off good.  
Doing the summer hoildays we found an apartment and since there is room´s for 3 and one more we applied for a roomie there.

I asks my parents for a bigger car so we all could fit in with our stuff, my dad gave me his master card and told me to buy a big which i told i would do but what the hell.

A week before college started we got packing and sent our stuff over there and we said bye to our family´s and got going.

When we got there we began to move in Louis and i share one room and Zayn was sharing his room when our roomie somes along, we haven´t met him yet but a guy did say yes to the sharing room.  
After a few days we were done with the moving everything got a place.  
In todays Oxford starts and we can´t wait and our roomie showed up and presents himself his name is Liam and he seem to be a nice guy.  
He moved in pretty fast but hey we asked if he needed help but he didn´t he had everything under control.  
In the evening we ordered some pizzas and watched movies and got to now Liam a bit.

More pizza mon amour.  
No thanks i´m mi amur.  
Zayn and Liam.  
I´m good Lou.  
Same here i´m full and i´ll help you clean Louis.  
No need Liam just watch the movie and i´ll throw em out, he smile.  
Okay, Liam said.  
Do yuo guys want a smoke, i asks.  
Please, Zayn said as he took one.  
Yes please i was afraidi was the only one here who smoke.  
We all smoke Liam so don´t worry my friend, Louis says as he sat down and had one as well.  
So you guys know eachother from high school.  
We do and yuo do know anyone here from high school, I asks.  
Yes my best friend Niall.  
Why didn´t you guys get an apartment together.  
Well Zayn we did talk about it but there was no one left but one bed here and one in another place.  
And you didn´t want to share a bed.  
Not really Harry it would be fine if we dated.  
So your single then.  
I am Louis how about you guys.  
I´m single, Zayn says.  
Boo and i looked at eachother and smirked.  
You guys.  
We em we....  
We do whatever feels right to us, Louis said.  
And that means what, Liam asks confused.  
They fuck but not really dating they act like a couple and call eachother sweet things, Zayn told him.  
Okay it´s just you did call one another my love on spanish and french.  
That´s just one of the things Liam don´t worry you´ll catup up with whatever it is.  
Okay Zayn.

The rest of the night went with movies small talk soda and smoking, we had a good first night with Liam he´s very sweet guy.

The next morning after breakfast and showering and stuff ;) we got ready for our first day, Liam told us he´ll like to meet Niall and we ould like that to.  
We meet up with Niall at the school door, as soon Niall saw Liam he ran into his arms for a hug.  
Niall this are my roomies Harry Louis and Zayn.  
Hi nice to meet you guys, he smile at us.  
You to, I smile as Louis and Zayn nodded.  
So how are your new roomies.  
They are really sweet Liam i´m sharing a room with a guy named Justin and who is your roomie no let me guess the curly long haired one.  
No Zayn.  
I´m sharing with my mi amur here, i said as Louis put his arm around me.  
You said it mon amour, he smile.  
Okay well lets get in before we´ll late i mean i don´t want to get in trouble on the first day.  
Right after you Niall, Liam said.

We got to the room where the principal was going to welcome us and all that, Niall sat next to Justin then Liam and Zayn last Boo and i with all the other students.

After the princpal hold his speak, there was like 10 minuts till classes starts so we went for a smoke.

How long was he speak mon amour.  
I think hafe an hour mi amor.  
It felt like forever or just maybe an hour, Zayn said.  
It were an hour, Niall says as Boo kissed my forehead.  
Still felt like more.  
I know what you mean Zayn, Liam said.  
Why did Louis or whatever his name is kiss that guy.  
I don´t know ask Justin, Niall said.  
If you don´t mind me asking why did you kiss a guy.  
It feels right and your name is Justin right, Louis asks as he nodded.  
Are you like dating or something.  
They act like a couple but they arn´t, Zayn said.  
I´m really confused now, Justin said.  
Have you been attached to someone before, Louis asks.  
No i haven´t.  
Okay well i´m attached to Harry he make me feel like no one´s business.  
Attached like a lover or friend or whatever he need you to be.  
That´s a good example yeah like that.  
Okay now i get it but it still confusing.  
Justin do yourself a faver and just let them be them trust me it´s easier.  
We better get to class, Liam said.

We did and in time just in time we made our way to our seat.  
Our first class of the day is camistry and we are pair up 2 each, the teacher paired us up and Louis and i was put together with others then eachother, i know Louis hate it.  
Miss can i please work with Harry Styles instead no offense to Kat here, Louis asks.  
You work with who i tell you to work with.  
He looked at me with a desperate look it´s easy to what feels right but when you attached yourself to someone it´s different and i know it because i´m attached to him to but not as hard as he is to me.  
Miss Please he won´t do his best if not he´s attached to me, i told her nicely.  
Attached to you ohh okay Louis go over to Harry.  
I´m really glad she understood and Joe went over to Kat.  
He kissed my forehead in release and whispered in my ear my mon amour.  
I hope you to Joe Jonas and Ket Dennings can work together, they both nodded.  
almost every student looked at us but Zayn Liam and Niall.  
Lets get to then shall we, the teacher said.

After the class was over and the second one, it´s time for lunch.

As we eat our lunch Niall and Justin gave us kind of questions about the attachment, Zayn just said more then once just look at them like a couple.  
They didn´t seen to get it but hopefully they do soon if we´ll be handing together.  
Minutes before classes start again we had a smoke the only one who don´t smoke is Justin but hey that´s how it is no one need to be a smoker to hand out.

After a few months all the qusetions stopped but i still think Justin don´t get it but hey hopefully he will.  
A month ago Niall and Justin began dating and they seem happy i hope they are, speaking of dating i think there is something bewteen Zayn and Liam sometimes they seem a bit to friendly but i don´t know if they date or just friends with benefit.  
After a few weeks we become friends with Liam and Niall those guys are really sweet and understanding.  
Louis and Zayn are also on good turms with Justin, i´m just not sure about him.

The music class Louis Niall and i are in are going to make a musical and i´m a bit like about what but we´ll see.

Sunday night.  
You made me a bath why mi amor.  
You just seem stressed lately mon amour so i thought a bath would help.  
That´s really sweet of you Boo.  
Get in and relax mon amour, he smile.  
Mi amor, i smile and he walked out.

i got in and the water feels amazing.  
Boo, i called loud.  
Yeah haz what is it, he asks a second later from the door.  
You know this bathtub has room for one more and as amazing the water feels it would be nice to share it mi amor.  
He took his clothes off and got in with me, he lay down in the tub and i lay against him.  
This water does feels amazing.  
Told ya.

We just lay there feeling eachother and i listen to his heartbeat i love the sound of his heart, as we lay in the water i also wonder when he´s tell me what he told me when he thought i was sleeping that night.  
It´s something i think about sometimes and truth i could tell him how i really feel about him, but at the same time i´m afraid he dosen´t feel the same way i do.  
Mi amor.  
Yes mon amour.  
Would you please kiss me, i asks as he kissed me.  
You just need to ask and i´ll do it.  
I know.  
Good and now lets get up the water is a bit cold now.  
Your right.

We got up and dried off and clean up after us, then into our room sat on the bed took a smoke each light em up and listen to Reslana´s album wild dansces

The next day was a short day so we went to the pack there belong to Oxford and just realx.

Not long after Justin came over to us with a weird smirk.  
What´s up with you babe.  
Nothing baby, Justin said as he kissed Niall.  
What´s the smirk about then.  
It´s just all that attachment it got me thinking that´s all baby.  
Would you let us in on it or what.  
Of course Liam an attachment is really selfish it´s all about yourself and like screw the other person.  
As Justin went on Louis just Kissed my forehead.  
Justin let me ask you something.  
Okay Louis ask.  
Do you love or just like Niall.  
It´s only been a month of dating but i love him.  
You do you love me, he smile.  
Yeah Niall i love you babe, he smile back.  
I love you to baby, Niall kissed him.  
Okay mon amour can i have a smoke.  
Sure mi amor, i said as i took to from the box in my pocket.  
I light em both and gave Boo one.  
Justin why is it you can´t let it go.  
Because Zayn it´s weird.  
Your the weird one because your the only one here who´s still all over it.  
Zayn be nice and whatever make his sleep at night.  
Fine i give Louis.  
Thank you Zayn.

While we were there Zayn also sat against a tree like Louis and then Liam sat against him like i do with Louis, like i thought they are more then friends but hey they are cute together.

A few weeks later we have been at Oxford 4 months now and it´s hard work and also with the musical but i guess that´s just college.

It´s friday and our last class is over and now we´ll just home doing nothing really just relax with the tv, till Zayn asked Louis to come with him a minute.  
In Zayn and Liam´s room.  
Louis be serious with me here okay.  
Okay Zayn what is it.  
Why don´t you just tell Harry how you feel about him.  
He knows my feelings for him Zayn so there is no need to say anything.  
Have you ever think maybe he´s like you to tell him you love him.  
More time then i can think of i wanna tell him and everyday i try but nothing comes out of me.  
So that´s why everytime he ask for a kiss you kiss him and the mi amor and mon amour think.  
Yeah because i don´t know how to tell him and with Justin being all over with the hole selfish attachment thing how can i.  
Have you ever told him.  
Once yeah when he were asleep.  
Louis if your afraid he´ll let you go one day he won´t okay he´s attached to you to.  
I know but not as much as i am to him.  
When you say mon amour your actually saying i love you.  
I am yeah i love him so much and i have pretty much since he began in our class back in high school.  
You need to tell him Lou okay it´s eatting up inside and he got you out of your depression but be careful your strong feelings for him don´t get you into one okay.  
It won´t happen he makes me happy and i´m no where near an depression he make my heart sing.  
Damn your hit hard.  
Yeah i can´t help it.  
Okay well lets get back to the others again.

When they came back Louis sat down next to me again and i lean up against him again and Liam did the same with Zayn.

When we started here i didn´t know we´ll get new friends this fast but we did and it´s great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it´ll probably be awhile before the next chapter but i´m working on it.
> 
> I just don´t know how long it´ll be :).
> 
> I do hope you´ll injoy this one here :).


	3. The truth nonetheless

It took us 6 months before we were ready to show the musical for the school, when it comes to us and our friends it were only Louis Niall and i who were in it.  
Louis and i singed a song called just wanna be with you.  
The school seem to like it the day we showed it.  
We still have 3 years left at Oxfors but as it´s going i don´t mind one bit.  
4 months ago Justin also finally stopped with the hole attachment thing FINALLY.  
The last few months we have heard countless times i love you between Zayn and Liam and as sweet as it is it´s also we heard it the first 40 times but who can blame them they are in love.  
We even got a new friend in our little gang Joe Jonas from mine Louis and Zayn´s chemistry class, we got to know him in the class and invited him to hang out with us, he really wanted to as well so that´s great.  
We did talk a bit in class already but it´s great he wanted to be friends outside the class.

Since it´s saturday we meet up in the park all of us it´s really warm to day the sun is out so why sit inside on a day like this when you can hang with your friends in the sun on the grass.  
Justin is still the only one who dosen´t smoke in the gang.  
Mon amour can i have a smoke.  
Sure mi amor, i said as he kissed my forehead.  
I took to smokes from the box in my pocket, light em up and gave Boo one.  
Thanks Haz, he smile at me.  
Then i kissed him and he kissed back.  
Guys what is it with you to and nicknames.  
You see Joe we don´t say the other one´s name we have always called eachother nicknames.  
Okay Louis it´s sweet but i don´t think i´ll ever heard that many nicknames before i began to hang out with you guys, he told us.  
Would you like one to Joe, i asks him.  
I´m good but thanks, he smile.  
Just let us know, I said.  
Hey Joe do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend.  
I´m single why Louis.  
Just curious that´s all.  
Okay what about you.  
I have my mon amour here, he kissed my forehead.  
Right stupid said.  
Don´t worry about it Joe, i smile.

We talked for a few more hours before we went home to get some foot some of us were pretty hungry.  
Our apartment isn´t just home for 4 it´s also where we all hang because watch movies or tv or just listen to music whatever idea one or more of us gets.

The last month Louis has been acting weird he hasen´t Kissed me one time i have no idea what´s going on and i´m really worried.  
I haven´t even sit up against him it´s like he dosen´t want me around this days and it dosen´t feel right one bit, it´s like i turnd invisible or something.  
Even Zayn´s worried because he knows Louis never acted like this since i came into the picture.  
One things for sure if it dosen´t change soon and he´ll be the Louis i fall in love with i´ll confront him with whatever it is, i´ll never let any treat me like this.

It´s been another month and i can´t take it anymore i don´t even know him anymore what happen to my mi amor.

It´s friday night and i went into mine and Louis´s room.

Mi amor.  
Not now Harry.  
Boo what´s up with you, i asks nicely.  
Just get lost damn it, he said harsh.  
What the fuck is wrong with you, i said harsh back.  
Nothing damn it.  
Yes there is why do you treat me like i´m invisible.  
Becuase i..i..  
Because you what Boo this isn´t you.  
BECAUSE YOUR MY MON AMOUR, he yell.  
And your my mi amor, he let a tear run down his cheek.  
NO I..I..je t´aime Haz.  
He just stopped yell at me and said sweet he love´s me.  
Boo los amo a los dos, i smile at him.  
He walked over to me fast and put me into his arms and just hold me and whispered my heart is attached to you i´m in your handcuffs and you have been my soulmate since day one and all he wanted since then was my love nothing more.  
Now i let a tear fall.  
Boo I have loved you pretty much since the day we met.  
Really.  
Of course and everyday i fall more and more in love with you and i have missed you the last 2 months.  
I´m truly sorry but i didn´t think you could ever love me the same way i love you so i made you invisible to me so i could get over you but i can´t i can´t get over you the attachment is way to strong to stop Haz.  
Boo i know and if i didn´t love you i would never let you kiss me all the time and ask you to kiss me IF i didn´t love you.  
He kissed my forehead and i kissed him this time a forehead kiss wasen´t enough i needed more much more.  
Te amo mi amor.  
Je t´aime mon amour.  
get out of your clothes and get on the bed Boo.  
Haz whatever you say, he smirk.

That was a very long conversation there went on in there, Zayn grin.  
Yeah Boo needed a long speak so i gave him one.  
So your back again Lou.  
I´m back haz made me realize a few things going our long conversation and i´m glad he did.

Over the last few weeks everything came back Boo call´s me mon amour again and i love it, the others hasen´t heard us say i love you yet between us but they will when it´s right for us.

After months of dating Niall broke up with Justin because he cheated on him with a random chick, i just feel sorry for Niall and wish Justin would burn in hell.  
The funny thing is Joe has been very flirtatious with Niall since and even a bit before but not as obvious as now and Niall seem to like it.  
The flirting between Joe and Niall has been going on a few months now and it´s really cute to watch them being sweet and stuff.  
While flirting with Joe, Justin Told him all he was to him were sexual experimenting and Justin said he wanted to know if he´s were gay straight or bisexual and he´s bisexual but more into girls though he loved him Niall just isn´t what he want.  
Niall was like what the hell with it, he let Justin tell what he needed to tell him and in the end Niall told us he´s actually happy it´s over bewteen them because Justin wasen´t what he wanted either in the end, i´m just glad he isn´t heart broken but just ready to move on instead.  
When i say move on i mean over to his flirtatious new flirt Joe who probably won´t be a flirt for long but we´ll see.  
Justin isn´t in our gang anymore he told us he dosen´t want to be around Niall being his ex and all and we understood, the friendship is over bewteen us but hey what the hell we´ll survive.  
Simetimes the truth can be cold and other times it´s like who cares but good to know nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter.
> 
> please injoy this one here.
> 
> I promise i´m working on the next one i´m just not sure when.


	4. A gift of a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up pretty much written it self.
> 
> Please injoy
> 
> I don´t know when the next chapter but it´s coming just not sure when :)

I can´t believe a year ago Louis and i told eachother we love one another and it feels amazing and wonderful to hear everyday and say it everyday as well.  
After 4 months of flirting Joe finally get it together and told Niall he love´s him and all Niall did were telling Joe the same thing and today they are engaged and can´t get enough of eachother.  
Niall moved in with him Joe asked him to since he dosen´t share his room with anyone just the apartment with to other guys named Ashton and Luke who both have boyfriends but at different colleges.  
We have met Ashton and Luke but only once but they seem like nice guys.  
Zayn and Liam never really got engaged Zayn actually just asked him to marry him right here right now and Liam said yes, Zayn told him he knew he found the one and they got married 6 months ago and they´ll like to idiots in love but it´s cute.  
Louis and i are still just us calling eachother what we always do i mean pretty much just name a nickname and we have or did or don´t call eachother that anymore but mostly it´s just mon amour and mi amor it´s our fave once to use.  
While our friends are getting engaged and married Louis didn´t ask me yet but who knows what he´s thinking i don´t i just know what i think.

Monday night and we´ll in our bed.  
Haz engagement is it something you want.  
I just want you Boo.  
Haz i´m asking is it something you want.  
Can you see us getting married and if i would, would you.  
Haz i have always put you first it feels right to me to do.  
You always do what feels right just like i do but would it feel right to you.  
I just want to see you happy mon amour.  
Even if your unhappy mi amor.  
No of course not Haz i´m never unhappy when i have you beside me you make me more happy then i ever thought i could be.  
Calling you my boyfriend fiance or husband all sounds the same to me because it´s you mi amor.  
It does really.  
Yeah you don´t even know do you.  
Know what.  
Mi amor your a gift of a lifetime.  
I really am darling.  
Yes and when we´ll done here i´ll love nothing more then move in with you in our own place.  
i´ll love that to so we´ll be dating forever.  
I wouldn´t call this dating Boo we never dating we´ll destin to be together boyfriends or husbands i truly don´t care i love you.  
Your kinda right babe we are dectin wherever life takes us.  
My point mi amor.  
He just kissed my forehead and then my lips.

After kissing me he looked away a second and reached out for something, then he lay his hand in mine and i could feel something but i can´t see what because he didn´t let go instead he interwines our fingers and it´s lovely even though show me what´s between our hands.  
We just lay there looking at into eachother eyes and it´s moments like this there make me realize how much i love him.

In the morning when i woke up i hear the shower running and then i looked what´s in my hand and it´s a necklace with words there say be mine till our time´s up and even longer mon amour.  
I got tears in my eyes it´s the most beautiful thing i´ll ever seen and i put the necklace on.  
What´s your answer darling, he smile as he look at me.  
yes sweetheart my answer is yes, i smile at him.  
He just kissed me and i kissed him back.  
Why didn´t you just ask me mi amor.  
When have i ever asked you anything mon amour.  
Never you never have.  
That´s why i didn´t i´m not traditional which you should know by now.  
I nodded i should know by now and i do know.  
Je t´aime Haz, he smile.  
Los amo a los dos , i smile back.  
saying i love you in franch and spanish is just us to do we never really did in english and i don´t think we´ll be going there but it´s fine with me as long we both know what the other one says then english spanish or franch who cares i love you is beautiful in every language.


	5. Only you can

It´s been 4 years since Oxford ended for us and instead of moving in together right away, we decided to see some of the world first and it´s has been amazing to see and learn.  
When we were in india we invited our family´s to stay with us a while and we all had a super week together.  
We said bye to eacgother at the airport they were going home to england and we were going to australia.  
The next day my dad called me to tell me they were in a car accident on the way home from the airport and he and my mom were okay only a broken arm but Jay died in the crush, she died right away so no pain which is good and his dad was badly injured but alive the doctors put him in a coma so he could heel and when heeled enough they would wake him up.  
When i told Louis about the car crush and about his parents his smiling eyes turned to tears and we took the next flight home.

We got to the hostipal and saw my parents i huged them, my dad showed Louis the room where his dad is.  
He walked in and saw his dad then he sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
A few hours later he had also seen his mom and then into his dad again.  
I walked into him lay my hand on his shoulder and he lay his hand on put of min.  
Boo are you okay.  
I´m not sure i don´t think i understand any of this, he said.  
Which of it mi amor.  
They put my dad in a coma to help his body heel and my mom´s dead she dead.  
Boo I understand you hurt I really do.  
Then he got up and looked into my eyes and then kissed me.  
Haz mon amour only you can hurt me no one or nothing else can.  
Boo how can this not hurt you.  
I don´t know i´m sad of course very much sad but that´s it.  
You are really not hurt.  
No i´m not and lets get out of here Haz.

I told my patents we´ll be leaving and then i hug them bye.  
Louis and i took the next flight to australia to get our stuff in the room we rented and on the way out we checked out and went to egypt.  
There is so much to see in egypt it´s so beautiful there and while we were there Louis got a call from his dad´s doctor there told him they truied to wake up his dad but he didn´t answer to the medicine and they don´t know if he´ll wake up again.  
When Louis told me what the doctor said i just hope he´ll fight to wake up for his son so he dosen´t lose his mom and dad.

After the call we went home and buried his mother and it was a beautiful funeral.

A few days later we went home to my patents to how they were doing, they were doing great you can´t even tell anything happen to them and that made me happy to see.  
My dad asked me when Louis and i were done traveling, i told him i don´t know there is so much to see so i told him when feels right to stop and he wasen´t surprised because that was the way he and my mom raised me.  
This time around we went to Denmark we had talk much about seen it the last few years and now the time´s here.  
The few months we were in Denmark was amazing really something else.  
When we came home to england again we parted ways he went to see his dad and i went home to my parents, we kissed eachother bye at the airport before parted.

So Harry you wanted to talk to us.  
Yes mom i have a faver to ask.  
What is it son.  
No matter what don´t let Louis´s dad die no matter what the doctor´s says okay i know he´s wake up one day dad.  
My patents looked at eachother and nodded at me while smiling and that was a yes, i smile back at them.  
When will you see Louis again the longest you to have been apart is 8 hours when you sleep.  
We´ll be seen one another later today mom, i smile.  
He always make you smile dosen´t he.  
He does i´m in love with him.  
We know son we know how in you to are with eachother, my dad´s smile´s at me as well as my mom.  
We love you Harry and only want to see you happy and ever since he came into your life you have never been happier and it never gonna stop.  
Your right mom it won´t.

later that day i went to the hostipal to Louis, i went into his father´s room, as we saw eachother he kissed my forehead and smile at me and i smile back.  
Then i told him about my conversation with my parents and he smile as we kissed.  
I love you mon amour.  
I love you to mi amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter on the way but don´t know when.


	6. The Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but i didn´t had Internet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the full story :)

It´s 10 years ago we confest our love for one another but it´s still feels like yesterday.  
A few months after louis´s father´s doctor told us he may not wake up again he did after a few months and Louis told him about his mother and Mark was really sad he missed it all but also happy he woke up.  
After the trip to Denmark we saw a few other countries and then we looked at eachother and nodded we were done and ready to find a house.  
Which we did and we both love the house and because the house is really big we asked Zayn Liam Niall and Joe if they would want to move in with us there is space enough for us all.  
They said yes and moved in and it´s fun to live with friends.

A few months after our best friends moved in with us, Louis and i went shopping and we ran into Tyler and Dylan Louis´s old friends from high school.  
Tyler told us they began to date while they were in college and soon will be getting married, Dylan said they are not friends with Jennifer anymore because all she could talk about was her crush on Louis, and they´ll both like to be come friends again.  
Louis invited them home for dinner tonight and said lets start there, they nodded as they smile happy to get a new chance with an old friend.

Doing the dinner for the first time Tyler and Dylan saw me as a friends and not a "kid" or a "brat" and it were nice they were no longer like they were in high school thank god like us they grow up.

It wasen´t just our best friends who moved in but Liam and Zayn´s son as well they have a 4 year old son named Jack, Liam become pregnant by surprise, Zayn and him had no idea he could but they are so in love with their son.  
Niall and Joe are trying to get pregnant but nothing yet, the same goes with Boo and i and one day it will happen we´ll be pregnant.

Saturday night.  
Louis´s in the shower and i´m sitting on our bed looking at the necklace he gave me years ago.  
Sometimes when i look at it i feel like i wanna married him and at the same time i don´t, i´m really not sure if i wanna get married.

Tell me what your thinking mon amour.  
I´m not sure i even know what i´m thinking right now mi amor.  
Then let me guess your not sure if you wanna marry me right darling.  
I looked from the necklace to Boo with a bit of sadness in my eyes.  
What´s wrong mon amour tell me, he said worried.  
I wanna marry you so badly that i can´t stand being in my own skin.  
You sure you feel okay baby i´m really worried right now.  
I just love you so much that i almost hate myself for it mi amor.  
Where does this come from Haz and since when have you ever hated yourself.  
Never and i don´t but it feels like i do mi amor.  
Then why the sadness in your eyes mon amour.  
I don´t know Boo i truly don´t know, i look at him with sad eyes.  
Maybe i do is it because you never felt more wanted.  
No i always feel wanted with you always Boo.  
I´m glad to hear that mon amour and i love you to very much.  
I just smiled at him as he kissed me.

Whatever went on with me is over it took a few days and now i´m back to my happy self again thank you.

The feeling Boo get´s me, can´t be explained i´m just really in love with him.  
I know he´s just as in love with me.

It´s monday morning.  
We´re laying in our bed cuddling.  
I love you mon amour.  
I love you to mi amor.  
Do you want to set a date Haz.  
Really much Boo how about august first.  
Sounds like our date and day to celebrate us with our family and friends Haz.  
Yeah and we only have like 4 months to get everything done mi amor.  
I know mon amour but hey we can do it darling.  
Yeah i agree babe.  
He smile at me as i kissed him.

We had a smoke before we got out of bed and ready for the day.

The next 4 months was a bit busy but Boo and i ordered the foot drinks and sent the invite out and bought our suite.

I thought the happiest day of our life were when we got married but no it was when we found out we are pregnant and i´m 3 months long and we really excited we´ll been trying for years and now it finally happen.  
The thing i could liveout is the morning sickness almost everything i eat i get nauseous but hey it´s classic in a pregnancy but an unnecessary one.

Mon amour.  
Yes mi amor.  
Do you know the feeling you give me.  
Yes but tell me please, i smile.  
You fixed me you got my heart attached to you it may not had been love first but the love came not long after my heart has been in your hands since you began in our class in high school that´s the feeling you give me, he smile.  
The feeling of love.  
For sure mon amour.  
I´m glad because you give me the same feeling mi amor.  
Good and i love seen that ring on your finger mon amour.  
I love wearing it mi amor.  
And with our little one inside you you have never looked more beautiful.  
Thanks and i´m so happy to carry our little one and soon there´ll be to kids running aroung the house.  
Yeah and when Niall and Joe have one there´ll be 3.  
Yeah but not untill Niall or Joe get´s pregnant.  
It´ll happen soon those to are like bunnies can´t get enough of one another.  
That couldn´t be more true they are the way we were.  
We were don´t we have sex anymore.  
Of course we do Boo we have much sex.  
Are you saying we have to much sex mon amour.  
No there is no such as to much sex mi amor.  
I was gonna say mon amour, he smile.  
Okay mi amor, i kissed him.  
I just can´t wait for the rest of our life darling.  
Me either lets see what the unknow has in hold for us sweetheart and our little one.  
special our little one, he smile as he lay a hand on my stomach.

I lay my hand on top of his as i smile, we love our little angle so much and can´t wait till the day he or her will be here with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have ideas for a story you think i should write please let me know

**Author's Note:**

> second chapter on the way :)


End file.
